Dinner
by misguidedghost77
Summary: Makorra lemony one-shot. Somewhere in Ep 5. Mako's preparing a special dinner for Korra and Bolin, but Korra shows up before time and makes Mako forget about the food.


As he walks down the street, Mako simply can't understand why he is so happy. Or actually, he doesn't want to admit it to himself.

Korra's coming to dinner. And he's preparing it for her.

He has planned everything, to the tiniest detail. They have been training and they make a great team, and Mako wants to celebrate.

He is painfully aware that he has never cooked Water Tribe style before. He's almost an expert on noodles, he'd say, because Bolin loves them and he cooks noodles more often than he cooks anything else, but tonight's special.

So he's coming back from his shopping. He's using the money he earned today for this dinner. He knows he should be saving up in case they do not win the championship, but he's confident it should be a piece of cake, they're working so good together. Besides, not even himself can believe how excited he is about this.

'It's just dinner, Mako' he tells himself. But he loves to experiment, and trying something different for his brother and his best friend is almost thrilling.

He goes over the list on his mind: Seaweed noodles, check. Different types of spice, check. Sea prune, check.

Oh, he was forgetting the most important part! Bolin's dumplings!

He rushes up to the small store near the Pro-bending Arena, and he can't stop a huge grin from spreading on his face.

'Bo! I'm home!' he calls as soon as he steps in their small apartment. But there's no answer. Where could Bolin have gone?

He sighs. He hopes his little brother hasn't gotten in trouble again. Hmm. Maybe he was just training downstairs, at the gym. Normally Mako would just drop it, but after the episode with the Equalists he can never be easy about Bolin. His sense of responsibility over his little brother weighs more heavily on him ever since. Thank Agni Korra had been there and helped him rescue Bolin. She had saved the day. She always does, Mako thinks with a tiny smile.

Whoa, wait. His thoughts are leading him to wrong places. Korra's just a friend. He's with Asami now. This is strictly friends business.

Mako shakes his head lightly, and right ahead of him he spots Toza.

'Hey, Toza, have you seen Bolin?' he asks, speeding, to catch up with his old mentor.

'Yeah, he's at the gym. That boy never gets tired, does he?' Toza grumbles.

'... yeah, I guess' Mako replies awkwardly. 'Well, thanks, Toza!'

He turns around and goes back up, sighing in relief. Whistling, he removes his coat, the scarf and the gloves and he deposits them gently over the tiny table next to the door. He twists his neck and stretches out his arms and hands, getting ready to business. He ties the apron behind his back and gets his hands dirty with flour.

He likes this. He loves cooking. At the beginning he only did it to feed himself and his little brother, but eventually he discovered it was something that made him feel good. He turns on the radio, and lets the stress of the day flow away from his limbs, as he chops some groceries to add to the five flavor soup.

He sets the pot on the fire, and he's so immersed on his task that he fails to notice he's not alone until Korra's voice snaps him out of his reverie.

* * *

Korra's climbing the stairs to the brothers' apartment, feeling bold. She's seen Bolin training at the gym, but for once, she doesn't want to bother him.

Instead, she directs her steps upstairs, where Mako is supposed to be alone. She feels a shiver run down her back. She's made up her mind. She's telling Mako tonight. He can't be with Asami. She's just not the right girl for him. Korra and Mako make such a perfect couple, even Jinora says so. Water and Fire, the opposites. And Korra loves to imagine her dark skin next to Mako's. In fact, she imagines more than that. She was pleasantly surprised last night when she woke up from a strange dream involving Mako. She can't remember very well what the dream was about, except that there was a lot of skin, skin everywhere, Mako's and hers. And there was heat, and passion, and smells, and when Korra opened her eyes she discovered wetness seeping between her legs.

She doesn't know exactly what the dream meant, but one thing she is sure of: Mako and her belong together. Korra really likes him.

But she is not prepared for the sight that welcomes her when she steps in the apartment.

In front of her is Mako, dressed with half-legged shorts and a tank-top, an apron tied around his strong back, his muscles there for her to see, his hips swaying softly side to side at the rhythm of the music coming from the radio. The smell from five flavor soup hits her nose, mixed with a very faint scent she has never smelled before, but that she's sure is somehow related to the trickles of sweat running down Mako's back. The kitchen is hot, the steam coming from the pot Mako has on the fire warming up the entire apartment. Mako is humming softly, and then he moves the pan he is cooking on and some noodles are tossed into the air and fall back into the pan, Korra guesses, because Mako's stunning body hides the noodles from her sight.

For some reason, Mako cooking is the sexiest thing Korra has seen in her entire life. The smell, the warmth and Mako's swift movements - and noises - make her feel all hot inside.

Then she has an idea, and she silently gets rid of her coat and sweater, and then she tiptoes towards an oblivious Mako. But then she thinks better, and, with a devilish grin no one can see, she removes her boots and steps on the wooden floor. Then she undoes her ponytail, and she grabs Mako's scarf, which was lying neatly over the table next to the door.

She then approaches Mako, who is still humming and sort of dancing to the music, and she smiles in anticipation.

'Heey, Mako' she whispers in his ear, and Mako starts, but then she places the scarf over his eyes, blindfolding him.

'Oh, Korra, what the- what are you doing?' he asks, quickly taking his hands to his face. But Korra grabs his wrists.

'I just want to try something. A new training technique I just heard of, that can help us beat the Rabarroos' she lies.

Mako sighs, apparently deciding against struggling with her, thinking this is just another one of her games. 'Korra, now's not the time. The food will get burnt'

'We need to be prepared for anything, Mako' she whispers.

* * *

Mako's concerned. He doesn't like this. He doesn't like to be blindfolded, and he specially doesn't like Korra's voice, so close to him, her breath tickling his ear. His body begins to respond in ways he's not prepared to deal with. He feels warm inside, and when Korra's hands close around his waist, a shiver runs down his spine and he knows this is going too far. He doesn't want to listen to the small voice in his head that tells him to let go, that this feels rather good, because his responsibilities are first.

He takes his hand up to remove the scarf from his eyes, when suddenly there's something soft and warm pressed against his lips, and as he realizes that Korra's kissing him, a whole world of sensations falls upon him. It seems as if every nerve in his body is sending an electric shock to his brain, and Mako's not entirely sure of what's happening, but suddenly his lips meld into Korra's, and he realizes he's returning the kiss.

No! This wasn't supposed to happen! He was with Asami!

But before he has time to pull back, Korra's arms are around his waist, and his arms are around her torso. Now he can feel all her muscles through the thin layer of clothes she's wearing, and he explores her back, as her lips do not cease to melt into his.

Then suddenly there's a moan and Korra's tongue brushes his lower lip. Mako is very confused, his body is reacting instinctively and he doesn't know pretty much what he's doing. All he knows is that this feels really good, better than anything he's ever felt before, and that he's never felt like this about Asami. His lips open up in surprise, and Korra's tongue lashes into his mouth.

Agni, it's all so warm and wet everywhere! Mako feels his pants tight now, and he realizes that she's having a greater effect on him than any girl he's met before. He had never really been with a girl until he had met Asami, and she had made him feel great, but he is absolutely not prepared for this torrent of emotions that wavers through him as he tilts his head and his tongue pushes forward, exploring Korra's mouth as his hands run down her back, and her hands are against his chest.

Then a light turns on in his head and he finally understands. He does like Korra. The voice in his head reminds him of how amazing she is, and what a stunning body she has - something he didn't even know he knew - and he realizes he wants her.

Then all thought of Asami is forgotten as he flips Korra over and pushes her against the table where he was chopping the groceries ten minutes ago. He can't see, but he doesn't need to. Everything feels better this way, and new, and exciting, and Mako loves to experiment. This feels really great, holding Korra and kissing her.

And now he lifts her up and she's sitting on the table, and he presses himself against her, making her open her legs. Mako's not sure why he does this, his body is working instinctively, as if it knew from millennia of human evolution which is the most pleasurable position.

And Korra wraps her legs around him. Now the pressure in his pants is quite intense, and when one of Korra's hands brushes the spot, he moans into her mouth unwillingly, and rubs himself against her hand.

He can feel the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile, and then she pulls back, and her lips leave him, so does her hand. Mako leans forward, trying to find her mouth, but now her hands push him backwards slightly.

He feels his cheeks go warm as he blushes, and one hand goes up to remove the scarf, but Korra's hand stops it at midway.

He stands paralyzed, not knowing what she wants. He knows what he wants. He wants to kiss her everywhere, but even though he's new to this, he understands he must respect her desires.

Then the unexpected happens.

Korra's hand pulls his hand closer to her body, and then he feels soft flesh beneath the clothes.

'Touch me, Mako' she whispers, her voice hoarse and velvety. He freezes for a moment, not daring to believe what's happening, but then she makes his hand move over her, and he realizes he's touching her breast.

He begins to massage softly, reeling in the feel of her, and imagining what his eyes can't see through the scarf.

She lets out a small moan, and then her lips capture his once again and the passion grows up again, and now Mako's lips trail down over her jaw and her neck. The taste of her is amazing, salty, but with a touch of woman that drives him crazy with longing. She sighs, and when Mako finds a particular spot in her neck she moans. Mako delights in her skin, and sucks on that small part of her, as his hands work on her breast and back, and he is rewarded with his name falling from her lips, 'Mako!'

Having her say his name makes his need more painful, but Mako is determined to respect Korra. What's happening to them is beautiful, and he doesn't want to hurry it up.

Then her hands pull from his shirt, and he breaks apart from her to let her remove it. But he's not ready to feel her lips against his own neck. His first response is to pull back, and a small giggle escapes his lips.

Korra stops for a moment. 'Oh, it tickles?' she asks.

He giggles again for all response, and, of course, that only pushes Korra to kiss him again, until the tickle turns into pleasure, that goes from his neck down his abdomen to his dick, which is now standing erect, Mako can feel it hard now.

But he wants to feel her too. So he pushes her away, and he begins to tug from her shirt, but she takes it out herself. Then his hands pull from her pants, and she removes them too, attending to his pants immediately after.

She lets out a small laugh, and Mako blushes hard when he realizes she's seeing his erected penis now bare in front of her, since he is completely naked. She playfully tickles on the tip, and Mako groans, throwing his head back. Then he somehow finds her hands, and he holds them apart for a few seconds. Then when her hands approach his neck, he lets them go, and suddenly the scarf is off his eyes and he can see now.

His eyes get filled with the sight of her, her glorious hair falling over her shoulders, her blue eyes, normally innocent, that are now staring at him with a kinky expression that somehow turns him on even more, and her marvelous breasts, still hiding the skin beneath the wrappings, but Mako can clearly see her nipples standing erected, waiting to be touched.

He pulls Korra closer to him and their lips meet again, as his hands run over her back, beginning to undo her wrappings. She lets him do, as her hands fist in his hair, pushing his head closer to hers, opening her mouth to take more of him in.

When he's finished with the wrappings, his thumb ghosts over her nipple and she moans into his mouth. Mako then feels powerful, more powerful than ever, and he begins to tease her nipples to no end, groaning with satisfaction when she begins to moan faster, and her breath becomes quicker.

And then her hand grips his hand and takes him further south, until it sinks between her legs.

He breaks the kiss and stares at her, and Korra's eyes have fire in them, but there's also a special softness, some of her innocence is back, and he understands she is giving him something very special. She's giving herself to him, and she trusts him enough as to open up to him, share the deepest part of her, and Mako feels suddenly proud, proud that he's the one she's chosen. Proud to be the Avatar's lover. And responsible. It's ridiculous that he's thinking this right now, but he knows he won't disappoint her.

'Put your hands on me, Mako' she whispers, staring into his eyes, and he can see the pleasure rise in them when his hand caresses that intimate part of her. She shivers, and he sees it building in her eyes, the pleasure, the need, but also the surrender, her complete surrender to him.

He slams his lips against hers as he continues his ministrations, and later he carries her onto the bed.

* * *

'So, I thought you were going to prepare dinner, Mako' Bolin says innocently as they walk down to Narook's.

Mako looks aside, avoiding eye contact with Korra.

'It got burnt.'


End file.
